Dating Rules
by Seiaku
Summary: What should you do or don't do on a date with the Yu Yu Hakusho characters
1. Yusuke

Have you ever wanted to date (more like marry some of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters? What if you actually have to, what would you do?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke  
  
In order to date Yusuke:  
  
1. Must like fighting 2. Must talk about how strong he is 3. Compliment on how cool and smart he is (I'm not saying that he is in any way)  
  
If you don't do: 1. Yusuke won't even bother to date you 2. He'll get bored and won't be listening to a word you're saying 3. He'll kill you  
  
On your date, you must: A. Pay for it (how do you expect Yusuke to pay for it?) B. Take him to an exciting and fun place (like the arcade) C. Avoid people like Keiko or anyone who has connections with her D. Don't do anything perverted E. Don't lecture him F. Don't talk about how cool or nice Kuwabara is (I'm not saying I like him in anyway but this is what you have to do in order to date Yusuke. if he was real) G. Don't insult Yusuke  
  
If you don't do: A. Yusuke will beat you up B. He'll get bored and fall asleep C. Keiko will slap you and Yusuke like crazy. Then, Yusuke will kill you for getting him slapped D. Yusuke will stuff you in a box and throw it off a cliff (if he can find one) E. Chances are, he'll stick an apple in your mouth in the middle of your speech and dump you F. Yusuke will beat you up but Kuwabara will like you. But, since your face is so ugly, nobody wants to look at it, even Kuwabara. G. He'll get mad and kill you with his spirit gun 


	2. Hiei

Hi people. I'm sorry about the last chapter, it was kind of hard to read. I have a perfectly good explanation: it was all my computer's fault! It wasn't my fault *starts crying like crazy which flood the whole world so everyone died The End*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone unless we made a deal (but you can't make a deal with animes now can you? *  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei  
  
If you want Hiei to like you, you must:  
  
1. mind your own business  
  
2. Don't touch his sword  
  
3. Don't touch him  
  
4. Don't question his hair  
  
If you don't do:  
  
1. I hope you wrote your will  
  
2. 1 touch = 1 lost body part  
  
3. He'll kill you but before he can, his fans would kill you first and then they would start chasing Hiei (I'm not insulting you Hiei fans out there)  
  
4. You won't get an answer but by the end of the day, you'll probably be bald (which means Hiei burned off your hair)  
  
If you want to date him, you must:  
  
A. Have magic powers because I don't see why the heck would he want to date you  
  
B. Take him to the supermarket and get him 800 pounds of sweet snow (makes wonder why he's so tiny)  
  
C. Take him to a fun place (some place with lots violence and suffering)  
  
If you don't do/have: A. ........ what am I suppose to say?  
  
B. You'll need the sweet snow to get him to date you since you don't have any magical powers. If you don't have any sweet snow. there's nothing more to say besides he won't date you and will make you pay for bothering him  
  
C. He'll get bored and inflict pain on you  
  
Have fun dating him. Oh and here's some advice: When going to see Hiei, don't ask for a ride on his back. 


	3. Help Needed

Hi people, I would love to write more chapters but I need information on the characters in Yu Yu Hakusho that I haven't yet done. I don't know very much and I'm afraid that I might make it like the chapter on Yusuke (short and inaccurate). All I really know is that Botan is bubbly and free spirited, Kurama is like a boy mary-sue (gary-sue), and Kuwabara is…well… Kuwabara.  
  
I also want to know if you would count people like Mukuro, Touya, etc. as people you want to date.  
  
Any advice, I'm wide open.  
  
Just so you know, I can't continue this fan fiction with information. Thank you. 


	4. Kuwabara

I won't be updating anything in about one week. I'm going to some dumb place. If you don't like this chapter, it's probably because I didn't get enough information.  
  
I'd like to thank these people (or youkai or hanyou) for their help:  
  
Kohaku Hoshi (isn't Kohaku from Inuyasha?) Hiei Urameshi (I just had a disturbing image that Hiei was related to Yusuke) Portal-girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kuwabara and I NEVER want to.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuwabara  
  
If you want Kuwabara to like you, you must:  
  
1. Dye your hair blue  
  
2. Be Yukina  
  
3. Wear a kimono  
  
4. Be Yukina  
  
5. Think that he is cool, strong, and manly  
  
6. Be Yukina  
  
7. Hate Hiei (I don't really think that he hates Hiei but he doesn't like him either)  
  
8. Did I mention that you have to be Yukina?  
  
9. Carefree  
  
If you don't/aren't:  
  
1. He will show no interest in you  
  
2. He'll think that he is cheating on Yukina if he likes or go out with you  
  
3. ...What? I don't know. Do I look like Kuwabara?  
  
4. I repeat: He'll think that he is cheating on Yukina if he likes or go out with you  
  
5. He'll just brag to you about how strong, cool, and manly he is until you give in (or until Shizuru punch him for being an idiot)  
  
6. Why are you making me repeat myself?!? WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, so now it's my fault, huh?  
  
7. It's best that you hate Hiei. You can gain more points with him that way (Kuwabara: Sing with me! We hate Hiei because he is a shrimp. And I am stronger than he will ever be!)  
  
8. YOU MUST BE YUKINA! END OF DISCUSSION!  
  
9. Be carefree! Be bubbly! Get blue hair! Or else he won't like you. Be FREEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sorry, got carried away.  
  
If you want to date him you must:  
  
A. Never talk about how cool Hiei is  
  
B. Like cats  
  
C. Listen to him brag  
  
D. Do what he wants to do  
  
E. Not talk about monsters, ghost, etc. (I think he still get scared but I'm not sure)  
  
F. Don't ask if he was born ugly (you might not even think he is ugly)  
  
If you don't do:  
  
A. We won't date you because he'll think that you like Hiei and will start telling you about how stupid, short, and weak he is  
  
B. Well, it doesn't really matter if you like cats or not. Just as long as you don't hate cats  
  
C. Even if you don't listen, he'll still keep bragging until someone shuts him up (*cough* Shizuru *cough*)  
  
D. I think (keyword is think) that Kuwabara likes a girl who depends on him  
  
E. He'll get scared and run away, screaming like a little girl  
  
F. He'll just tell you that he's good-looking and really strong  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some people want me to write about Touya and Jin. I would love to do the except I know close to nothing about those two. And also, who is Gin? Do you mean Jin? The wind master? Guy with the pointy ears? 


	5. Kurama

I would just like to tell you people that I won't be updating a lot. I'll probably update my fan fictions once a month. If you want to complain about it, tell someone who cares but, right now, my head is going to explode. If you want to complain to me anyways, then do. And after you do, I'll just stop writing any fan fictions. My life does not revolve around writing these and I can use my time for more important things.  
  
Disclaimer: .I'm pissed and there's nothing you can do about it. Oh, and I don't own Kurama. He's a cartoon character for gods' sake! How can I own him? Use your brain, that's way it's there.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama  
  
If you want Kurama to like you, you must:  
  
1. Like his mom  
  
2. Like plants  
  
3. Don't ask/think that he is gay or bisexual (don't ask)  
  
4. Not be a Kurama fan (I mean, don't try to steal his stuff or his hair; he likes his hair -_-')  
  
5. Don't shout to every single girl you see that Kurama and you are getting married (have some pride)  
  
6. Have self-control (this means: resist urges and horny thoughts)  
  
7. Not own a Kurama fan club (I think I'm repeating myself)  
  
8. Respect him and his "friends"  
  
If you don't:  
  
1. He'll hate you and never talk to you again (he is what people call a mama's boy)  
  
2. I don't think that will really offend him but it's a plus  
  
3. .What? He looks girly and acts girly too. And, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's in love with Hiei. Ok, no he's not. He's actually straight but I think they make a nice couple.  
  
4. You can be a Kurama fan but just don't steal his stuff or his "lovely" hair. Oh, and here's some advice; pretend that you don't like him. Pretend that you have no interest in him whatsoever (if you really don't like him, I don't blame you. I think he's creepy and I hate him because of his perfect life) and be hard-to-get. He likes challenges. Apteral, he is a youko.  
  
5. I have one think to say to you; don't. Even if you don't have a pride, Kurama (I'm sorry to say) do. Think of him (to you perverted people: NOT LIKE THAT. And if you want to drool, don't do it here).  
  
6. Self-control is the key of .umm. something. Oh, forget it. Just have some self-control.  
  
7. You can own a fan club. But, if you do, you'll lose some points. Remember our little discussion about being hard-to-get, well, owning a fan club ain't gonna help.  
  
8. Give him some respect; he might grow fond of you (excuse me while I throw up)  
  
If you want to date him, you must:  
  
A. Not invade his personal space  
  
B. Give him shiny objects (Youko: Oh, shiny. steal it!)  
  
C. Don't ask questions about his past  
  
D. Don't mind his youko urges (PERVERT!)  
  
E. Compliment him (yes, flatter him and then, chop his head off. Muhahaha)  
  
F. Don't get too close to him when you're walking on the streets, you might get mobbed by his fans  
  
If you don't do:  
  
A. He'll feel very uncomfortable and you don't want that now would you (right, you people probably wants to kidnap him or something)  
  
B. It's either you give him shiny objects or he steals whatever shiny things that you are wearing (there's no guarantee that he won't steal your things even after you give him the objects but I think that he will try)  
  
C. He doesn't like he's past. He's sensitive, ya know (does that mean he's ticklish?)  
  
D. He's perverted. No sense in saying any more then that  
  
E. Flattery is the best way to win points with the one that you're trying to impress the one that you love. (I'm not sure. It's not like love means anything to me) But, don't kiss up to him, he's not worth it.  
  
F. It's either keep away from him or spend a month in the hospital (I bet many of you would choose the hospital).  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you're happy. I'm going to study now, don't bother me. 


	6. Jin

I have to thank people who helped me out:  
  
Fire Wind Demon DM, Lunchbx203, asian princess 61, Dragon Ladysupreme, and other's who have helped me. I would LOVE to name them but I forgot. Gomen.  
  
Even though I had so much help, I still don't know him ever well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't ever plan to; it's not the best-drawn anime or my favorite.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jin  
  
If you want Jin to like you, you must:  
  
1. Like the element wind  
  
2. Like pointy ears (what's different from pointy ears and flat ears)  
  
3. Not get angry at him if he "accidentally" listens to some of your private conversations  
  
4. Like flying  
  
5. Like cheery people (*cough Botan cough*)  
  
6. Not mind his Irish accent but I don't think he is (if you have seen the Japanese version; he doesn't have an accent)  
  
7. Like outdoors  
  
8. Um.. let me think. Hnnnnnnnnnnn....... Oh, I think he likes sunshine.  
  
9. He'll probably tease you or play tricks on you so you shouldn't mind that  
  
If you don't:  
  
1. He'll be sad (....Right)  
  
2. He'll be offended and think that you insulted him but calling him ugly  
  
3. He does have pointy ears after all (pointy! Too bad it's not shiny). And, pointy ears are meant for good hearing  
  
4. That doesn't really matter; it's not like you can fly  
  
5. He'll be sad and think that you don't like him (sure he will. I bet he doesn't even like you. Okay, that wasn't a nice thing to say but you'll hear a lot of bitter things from me so get use to it; I can't help it, it's in my human nature)  
  
6. The accent is pretty noticeable. If you noticed it and still like him then we have no problem now do we?  
  
7. You don't really have to like the outdoors either; haven't you even heard of the saying that opposites attract?  
  
8. I don't know for sure; you're gonna have to ask him (ya, the next time you see him on TV, ask him that; I'm sure you'll get an answer)  
  
9. I don't think he'll mind if you don't like the tricks he plays on you and start yelling at him. In fact, I think he'll be happier; that's probably the reaction he wants  
  
If you want to date him, you must:  
  
A. Not take about his lost against Yusuke  
  
B. Not ask if he's in love with Touya (I think they make a good couple too but sadly, they're not in love)  
  
C. Not make him wear a hat/cap  
  
D. Not flick his ears (-_-' that'll be disturbing)  
  
E. Flatter him but telling him that he's more handsome than Kurama and Hiei because he's more "cuter" than Kurama (I'm disgusting myself) and taller than Hiei ^.^  
  
If you don't do:  
  
A. I don't think he'll mind; he enjoyed the match  
  
B. He's straight, why else would he be dating you? Wait, you are female, right?  
  
C. He'll think that you're ashamed of his pointy ears  
  
D. That's be annoying. Think about it; if you were talking to someone and that person all of a sudden decided to flick your ear, how would you feel (if you'll feel happy; I didn't need to know that, too much info)  
  
E. He'll like you more if you do  
  
Tip: Keep in mind that Jin is a demon and should NOT be roaming the streets  
  
--------------------------  
  
Me need help! Do you have any info on the girls? INFORMATION!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can also give me information on others who you like; I'll try to remember to include who you are but there's no guaranty.  
  
Also, I'm thinking of discontinuing some of my stories. Should I discontinue this one?  
  
REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS And an apple would be nice; I'm hungry. 


	7. Touya This one sucks

Okay, I bet you all hate me for not updating sooner don't you? IT'S NOT MY FAULT. I can't help it, my brain haven't been functioning right these days so I couldn't think of much things to write for Touya.  
  
Thank you: asian princess61 and Fire Wind Demon DM  
  
Oh, and I DON'T LIKE YOUKO KURAMA! Okay, I feel better now.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama and Hiei would suffer with no end.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Touya  
  
If you want Touya to like you, you must:  
  
1. Be honorable (have some pride)  
  
2. Like people with blue hair (Okay that one just kinda popped into my mind. If it's not true, I wouldn't be surprised)  
  
3. Not mind his grumpiness (he gets irritated easy, if I remember correctly)  
  
4. Be kind hearted (a female Shuuichi?)  
  
5. You should still like him even though he murdered a couple of living "things" in his long lifetime.  
  
6. Not get cold easily  
  
7. ...nope, can't think of a single thing.  
  
8. No wait, I just thought of something. You should be like Jin; cheerful, happy, a little insane, and entertaining.  
  
If you don't:  
  
1. Well, I can't imagine anyone not being honorable at least sometimes but you can never tell with humans (especially in this generation). Anyways, he doesn't like people who try to use others because that's just plain pathetic.  
  
2. -_-' Don't ask  
  
3. Touya does seem like a grumpy old man doesn't he (well, he kind of acts like one)? So if two grumpy men get together, what will you get?  
  
4. This means almost the same as honorable. Almost. So you should be honorable and kind (like Shuuichi, not Kurama)  
  
5. If you mind the fact that he killed demons before then why did you even bother to like him? Let me guess, his looks? You know, Yu Yu Hakusho isn't the best-drawn anime in this world.  
  
6. He's an ice demon, what do you want from him? Did you expect him to be an oven and bake cookies for you?  
  
7. I didn't do anything! I'm innocent, I swear *tries to hide weapons behind back*  
  
8. I've read a couple of yaoi (or slash or shounen ai - which ever way you want to put it) that contains Jin and Touya as a couple and they develop quiet well. I think if you are like Jin, you two would get along quiet well... if Touya was a real person  
  
If you want to date him, you must:  
  
A. Have good table manners when you eat  
  
B. Not be an idiot (that one is also kinda random)  
  
C. Be well brought up.  
  
D. Not swoon over him every waking second  
  
If you don't do:  
  
A. Imagine you two went out to eat and all of a sudden, you decide to eat with your foot. Oh ya, I bet he'll be so pleased  
  
B. I don't know why the heck I wrote that  
  
C. When I said this, I meant talk properly, dress properly (as in not dressed half naked), and think properly. I'm not sure if this is true of not because Jin is dressed half naked and talks weird but if it's true, I'm sure he'd be disgusted  
  
D. That can be very annoying unless, of course, you like admires.  
  
In Conclusion: If this one sucked, oh well, I'll try to do better next time but you've gotta help me! Do you know how little I knew about Touya?  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
INFORMATION!!!!!!!! I would like to ask for information on Koenma at this time. I seriously can use some help! If you don't donate information, the next chapter/person/thing will turn out like this one!  
  
If you don't want to help then oh well. It's not really your problem so I guess I'm asking for too much. I dunno, maybe I should discontinue this; this story can keep going until I finish everyone and that can be years. 


End file.
